


以爱之名 上

by Bobule



Series: 以爱之名 [2]
Category: Dark Blue Kiss
Genre: M/M, 叔侄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 小小的孩子～长大了就能吃啦～
Relationships: tay/new - Relationship, 林阳/郑明心
Series: 以爱之名 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569928
Kudos: 22





	以爱之名 上

**Author's Note:**

> 叔侄文，注意避雷，含未成年向

以爱之名 上

TAY&NEW  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

叔侄文，注意避雷，含未成年向

林阳遇到郑明心的时候郑明心只有5岁，他很久没有见过这个孩子了，上一次见到还是他在襁褓之中  
他哭红了鼻子，水灵灵的大眼睛里止不住的眼泪往下流  
旁边蹲着哄他的人应该是他的保姆，旁边那些不怀好意盯着的应该是他的亲戚  
所以说，孤儿，总是最好欺负的  
也不知道他的义兄为什么认为他不会欺负他唯一的儿子  
不过他确实也做不出欺负幼儿的事情，他现在拥有的和这几年的自由都是义兄替自己挣回来的。罢了，不过是养个小孩儿，何况用的还是他自家的钱  
他一步步走向那个孩子，走进看，才发现这孩子没自己印象中的丑  
那个时候还记得他刚刚出生，除了义兄，就属自己见的最早了  
那时候他皱巴巴的，像只猴子，没想到现在竟，如此白净可爱  
“郑…明心”  
孩子打着嗝，看着这个高高的叔叔  
林阳看着孩子抬头看自己有些费劲，自己低头也费劲，便学着保姆蹲下，和他平视  
“从今天开始，我是你的合法监护人，我叫林阳，是你的…叔叔”  
林阳伸出手示意，郑明心愣了愣，想起父亲平时也是这样和别的人握手的，便也握上了他的手  
林阳上下虚晃  
“以后，多多指教”  
林阳住进了郑家大宅，毕竟这几年他都在外面浪，在泰国没有固定的住处，而且以前偶尔回泰国也是住在这里，这里本质上就已经是林阳的家了  
郑家有些大，除了照顾郑明心的保姆外还有几个打扫卫生的阿姨和煮饭的厨师  
林阳不喜欢家里太多的人，所以只留下了照顾郑明心的保姆，一个打扫工人和一个厨师，反正现在家里就剩他和郑明心了，也不需要太多人在  
刚刚回来的林阳有太多的事情要做，义兄留下来的烂摊子他刚接手还什么都不知道，加上那些暗处蠢蠢欲动的人，这一桩桩一件件都足够林阳头疼一阵子  
“koko”  
林阳抬头，看向门口，门被轻轻推开，小明心抱着一张蓝色的被子怯怯的看着他  
他揉了揉眼睛，看向郑明心，试图让自己变得温柔点不要吓着他“怎么了心心？”  
林阳试着叫他的乳名，好让他能尽早接受自己这个便宜叔叔  
“…我怕”说完，郑明心扁了扁嘴，似乎下一秒就能哭出来似的  
林阳绕开桌子走向他，蹲下，摸了摸他的脑袋“男子汉大丈夫不怕”  
“我怕！”说着，郑明心抱紧了林阳的脖子，埋在他肩上哭  
林阳敏感的地方被他死死抱着，还碍于这个孩子是自己的便宜侄子而不能躲开，只好抱起他哄着  
抱了起来后才发现这孩子要比同龄人来的小只，看样子不像5岁，倒像只有三岁的样子，看来营养不太够  
拿着他的小被子给他盖好免得着凉，一边小声的哄着，可奈何小朋友不是讲道理的大人，孩子害怕就喜欢往人怀里钻，一边抱着林阳不撒手，一边拿着哭腔小小声的说着“怕”  
“林先生”赶来的保姆有些焦急，她走上前想要把孩子抱回去，郑明心却如何劝说都不愿意，最后还扯开了嗓子哭  
林阳看着原本就哭了几天的孩子声音都开始沙哑了，脸也哭红了，微微有些心疼  
摆了摆手“行了，你回去吧，我看着就好”  
“可..小少爷他晚上睡觉不安分”  
“没事，我床够大”  
林阳抱着郑明心，一边哄着，哄好了就抱着他做到椅子上开始看资料，郑明心此时也不哭了，抱着林阳的脖子靠在他身上就睡着了，只是只要林阳有想把他放下的动作，郑明心又醒的快  
一连几天都这样，一到晚上明明已经哄好的孩子睡到一半就哭着满屋子的找林阳，最后没法，林阳只能每晚早早的陪着小太子入睡，如果真的遇上要紧事要处理，就只能背着或者抱着小太子处理公务  
这样的日子过了一年才缓过来，做医生的死党——钟鹏聚会的时候见到林阳随身带着个孩子的时候还笑他做了个全职奶爸，不过跟小明心相处了一阵子才知道他离不开林阳是因为得了创伤后遗症  
林阳是他现阶段最信任的人，所以只要离开了林阳，他就会陷入烦躁不安的情绪中从而产生焦躁  
林阳嘴上没说什么，但是花了更多时间去陪伴这个孩子，他发现郑明心其实比同龄的孩子来的要聪明伶俐，那些刻板的教学并不适合他，所以他开始亲力亲为的教他，无论是理论知识还是自卫实践他知无不言  
只是孩子大了，林阳觉得不能总让他在家里面对着自己，为了他以后能更好的社交，在郑明心八岁那年他被送去了学校，开始了团体生活  
虽说一开始郑明心还是有些不适应，但好在每天都能回家，回家就能见到林阳，郑明心的抵触情绪也没有太大  
郑明心终于还是平平安安健健康康的度过了他的童年，而他和林阳之间的关系更是亲密  
郑明心什么都不会瞒着林阳，即使是长大了还是喜欢赖在林阳身上看着他批阅文件  
不过最近不知道是不是刚上初中青春期来了，郑明心好像开始有了自己的小秘密  
而这个小秘密，在某天林阳心血来潮去接郑明心的时候撞破了  
他细心呵护着长大的孩子，此刻正在学校门口旁的转角位和一个人相拥，接吻  
那个男生看起来要比郑明心要大的多，原本就瘦小的小人此刻被他抱在怀里，两个人看起来竟刺眼的合适  
“那是谁”林阳沉着声问司机，平时都是这个司机来接郑明心，所以他可不会相信他不知道  
“呃”司机感觉到了林阳语气中的异样，吞了吞口水才迟疑的回答“好像是…好像是明心少爷的…朋友吧…”  
“呵，朋友？”林阳冷笑，这说辞，朋友？朋友会抱在一起接吻？他当他是好蒙骗的吗  
车里突然的低气压，直到那头的郑明心依依不舍的告别了那个男孩走过来打开车门结束  
“叔…叔叔”  
“上车”  
郑明心不安的上了车，司机立刻启动  
走了一段路，林阳开口“是谁”  
“…朋友…”  
“你是当我好骗吗”  
郑明心心下一颤，怯生生的看向林阳“叔叔…”  
林阳没再回他的话，闭起眼不再看他  
郑明心几次欲言又止，却不再敢开口  
车停下，司机下车开了门，郑明心看了眼林阳，见他没反应拿不定主意，最后还是迈开了腿下了车  
“去公司”  
“呃，是”  
车门被关上，司机对着郑明心歉意一笑，连忙上车驱车离开  
郑明心站在家门口，觉得浑身发冷  
“小少爷？”  
郑明心怔怔往后看，见着保姆走上来“怎么就你一个人呢？林先生呢？”  
“他…他走了…”  
“走了？今天先生才说要留下来陪你吃饭呢，怎么就走了？”  
郑明心没由来觉得心虚和愧疚，这种情绪也就在九岁那年不小心打烂了林阳一个很喜欢的花瓶的时候出现过，可是这次和那次不一样，这次林阳没有笑着和自己说没关系，只是个死物罢了，他走了，他回了公司，不愿意留下来和自己吃饭了  
一连几天郑明心都没见过林阳，他心情越发不好了，觉得自己是不是惹了林阳生气了，是不是林阳不要自己了，想的多了，午夜时分的时候总躲在被子里哭  
而他最近新交的那个小男友好像突然变了，最近自己去找他想要从他那里寻求安慰的时候他都说自己没空，这让他更加难受了  
“妞！！！”  
郑明心没精打采的抬头看向来人  
“你，你快，快跟我来！”阿塔潘拉着郑明心的手就往外跑，大中午的，两个人在学校里狂奔，终于在一个教室前停下  
郑明心喘着气，看向小个子“你，你干嘛，呼，啊…”  
话音刚落，他听到了教室里一些隐忍的声音  
他一僵，再仔细听，这次他听清楚了，这…这不就是那些声吗！？阿塔潘怎么带着自己来听这些东西啊！  
郑明心转身就想走，却被阿塔潘拉下  
“你先看一眼！”  
“你还让我看！”他被阿塔潘拉着往窗边走，只看了眼就愣在原地了  
那个前几天还抱着自己甜言蜜语的人，此时正在另一个女人身上上下起伏  
郑明心皱了皱眉，有些想吐  
他转身跑了，阿塔潘再看了眼里面的人，冷笑一声，还好心的给他们把窗户关上才去追郑明心  
郑明心跑到洗手间里干呕  
“妞，还好吧”  
郑明心摆摆手，洗了洗脸  
“不舒服，要不要回家休息？我去给你请假”  
郑明心无神的点了点头  
阿塔潘拿他的手机给他家的司机打了电话，然后又去跟班主任请了假，才陪着他在校门口等着，没多久司机来了，阿塔潘看着人安全的被接走才离开  
郑明心回了家就把自己锁在房里  
这几天过得太不是滋味了，林阳没有回家，自己发给他的短信他都没回，今天还遇到了这样的事情，郑明心不能想，一想到今天发生的事情就想吐  
门口传来细微的声音，郑明心动了动，看向房门  
是林阳  
郑明心见到林阳那一刻，所有的心酸委屈全都涌上心头  
“叔…叔叔”  
林阳叹了口气关上门快步上前学着他一样坐下  
他刚一坐下，郑明心就往他怀里钻，像小时候做了噩梦一样的死死抱着他的腰  
林阳轻拍着他的背，轻轻吻着他的发旋  
哭累了的人就这么熟睡了，林阳轻轻把他抱上床，自己也上了床  
郑明心感觉到熟悉到味道，翻身抱紧了林阳的腰睡着  
林阳给他掖了掖被子，看着怀里稚嫩的脸，脸上情绪不明  
手机响了，林阳接起  
“喂”  
“抱到你的小甜心了吗”  
“嗯”  
“呵，林阳，你搞这么一出，他以后再也不敢往外跑了吧”  
林阳掩下眼中神色不回话  
“行了，我也不说你什么了，挂了”  
挂了电话的钟鹏看向旁边的小个子“满意了？你的好朋友现在在我的好朋友床上”  
阿塔潘嘻嘻一笑，坐在了钟鹏大腿上“满意了，那你满意吗？”说着，身下还动了动  
钟鹏捏了捏阿塔潘的下巴“你还太嫩了”  
阿塔潘嘟嘟嘴“不好吗？不是都说男人喜欢这样的？”  
“我没兴趣搞未成年”  
阿塔潘双手环着钟鹏的脖子，在他唇上印上一吻“那你等我啊，这就是我的订金”  
钟鹏别过脸，觉得阿塔潘估计是被林阳带偏了  
想到那天林阳一身怒火的来找他，那时候他刚好被这小个子缠着  
“你怎么了？”好不容易压下阿塔潘乱动的手，钟鹏才抽空问  
“他谈恋爱了”  
钟鹏挑挑眉，然后看向怀里的人“你知道？”  
“知道啊”阿塔潘点点头，作为郑明心天天都在一起的朋友，阿塔潘当然知道怎么回事“是我们学校的学长，高二的”  
“你怎么不早说”林阳皱眉  
“呃，我以为你该知道的”  
林阳捏捏鼻梁“这几天南部那边出了事，我对他疏忽了”  
“恋爱了也没什么大不了的”钟鹏无所谓的摆摆手“他初一了吧，叛逆期青春期什么的是该来了”  
林阳沉着脸色一言不发，钟鹏作为心理科医生一看就知道发生什么事了，其实从以前他就有这种想法了，只是这次更加证明了自己的想法  
作为挚友，他还是要在道德层面适当的提醒一下他“林阳，他可是你侄子..而且，他还未成年”  
“又不是亲的”阿塔潘勾勾嘴角，捏着钟鹏的脸蛋看向自己“而且未成年，总会有长大的那天”  
钟鹏皱眉，看向林阳，得，一脸大彻大悟的样子  
所以才有了这一出  
林阳拿着大拇指轻轻的在郑明心唇上摩挲，然后低头，覆盖在他的唇上  
越吻，林阳越无法自拔  
这样的动作，让原本熟睡的人迷迷糊糊的醒了  
林阳起身看着怀里睡眼惺忪的人  
“叔叔？”  
“心心是不是被那脏东西亲过？”林阳扫了扫郑明心的头发  
郑明心皱眉，然后想到了今天下午的事情，然后又想到了前几天和那个学长在学校门口，差点被他亲到的事，估计就是因为郑明心不给他亲，他才去找的别人  
“心心被脏东西弄脏了，所以叔叔在帮你，消毒”  
“消毒？”  
“消毒”说着，又低头吻了上去，这次，林阳没放过他，那舌头在郑明心嘴里胡搅蛮缠，惹得郑明心发出了些哼哼声，别过头想要避开这霸道的吻，林阳便顺着他意的把领地扩散到脖子旁  
在郑明心颈边落下一个又一个吻，手还拉起了郑明心的校服抚摸着郑明心  
郑明心觉得有些不对劲，可是又被林阳安抚的很舒服，不自觉的喘息着，手紧紧的抓着林阳的衣服  
“呜，叔叔,,叔叔”  
“我在，我在”林阳在郑明心颈边留下了几个吻痕，才心满意足的亲了亲郑明心已经昏昏呼呼的脸庞  
“好了”林阳起身，给郑明心拉好衣服“消好毒了”  
“嗯？”郑明心迷茫的眼看着林阳  
“心心记住，以后除了叔叔，谁都不能亲你哦”林阳摸了摸他的脸“记住了吗？”  
“..嗯”  
当天晚上，郑明心做了人生第一个春梦，梦里他见到了他的叔叔，他的叔叔紧紧的抱着他亲，就如同那天下午的情形  
第二天醒来，郑明心迎来了第一次梦遗  
暂时还不知道这是什么的郑明心有些慌，他把床单拉了下来，然后放到自己的浴缸里泡水，试图掩盖自己的痕迹  
好在保姆没说什么，只是奇怪他怎么还自己洗上衣服了  
郑明心看着镜子里的自己，脖子上那明晃晃，一点都掩饰不了的痕迹发着愣，随即在自己房间的医药箱里找到了创可贴，覆盖在那上面就出门去上学了  
阿塔潘看着今天来上课的郑明心贴着创可贴什么都没问，一如往常和他打闹  
那个学长没有再来找过他，郑明心第一次的恋爱以无疾而终结束  
大概是从那天开始，郑明心和林阳之间的关系开始了质的变化  
郑明心清醒时的大脑在过后回想起那天的事情大概知道发生了什么事情，可他没问，林阳也就没答  
两个人开始了一种偷情似的相处  
林阳在家的时候喜欢在郑明心的房间里休息，哪怕只是抱着也很满足，而且在他有意无意的引导下，郑明心开始学会了回应他的吻  
只是还没上教育课的郑明心还是不知道梦遗是什么，每一次在梦里和林阳做完那些事郑明心就得洗一次被单  
一开始林阳还不知道，毕竟他都比郑明心起得早，而且郑明心每次都死死盖着自己的被子不让他发觉  
但是这种事情做多了，总会有不小心的一天  
那天林阳先回了自己房间准备洗个澡再出发，出了房门才发现自己没有拿手机又回去了，正好就看到郑明心正在拉床单  
两个人就这么愣在原地，大眼瞪小眼的  
“心心你在干嘛？”  
“…洗..被单？”  
“嗯？”  
郑明心是在不好意思说自己尿床  
林阳走了两步就看到了床单上那深色的印记，当下失笑  
“你笑什么！”郑明心羞愧至极有些恼，还不是怪他，每天都出现在自己梦里，只要他出现他就一定尿床！  
林阳上前握着郑明心的小手“不笑了”  
郑明心扔下东西气恼的坐在床上，林阳抖了抖被子铺平，也坐在床上  
“生气了？”  
郑明心别过脸  
“别生气了，这有什么好生气的”林阳笑，上前抱着他“这不就证明你长大了”  
“什么？”  
“这是梦遗，是正常的现象，你这个年纪很多人都有的”  
见郑明心还是不理他，林阳拉着他往床上倒  
“你不信，我示范给你看”  
林阳说完就吻上了郑明心的唇，郑明心挣扎了一下也就被带着情动了  
郑明心环着林阳的脖子，让自己更加沉沦在这个吻里，他已经学会了享受接吻带给自己的愉悦  
“唔！”  
和平时不一样，这次林阳没有把手伸向他的胸膛，而是往下覆盖了他的下体  
郑明心躲开了林阳的唇，看着林阳的手伸进了自己裤子里，然后都弄着自己的下体，害怕却又开始感到愉悦  
“叔，叔叔…唔嗯、好，好奇怪呜”  
“不奇怪，很快就好了”林阳安抚的亲吻着郑明心的侧脸，然后解开郑明心衣服上的扣子，轻轻舔着他胸前粉嫩粉嫩的红果果  
郑明心呜咽着，手抓着林阳的头发  
刷一下，林阳拉下了郑明心的裤子  
“不，不要！”郑明心拉着林阳的手阻止“叔叔不要看！”  
林阳轻笑，此时林阳看着已经微微抬头的小肉/棒，上下动了动，看着郑明心见阻止不了林阳的动作，干脆把脸埋在手臂里当鸵鸟  
林阳俯身，轻轻含住吞咽  
郑明心只觉得下体被温暖的包裹住，还被什么柔软的东西舔着，他移开了手臂往下看，看到林阳舔着自己的东西，他一下羞红了脸，动了动腿  
“别！别！脏啊”  
“不脏”林阳模模糊糊说了句，然后继续操弄着  
郑明心见状，劝不过他就继续捂着眼装鸵鸟，脸上一片绯红  
虽说这样被人含着有些羞，可是舒服是真的舒服，林阳有耐心，慢条斯理的，没多久郑明心就觉得哪里不太对，他想要更多  
他微微挺了挺身子，却又羞于表达，这不上不下的，让他心痒痒  
林阳察觉到他的小动作，心下一笑，他弄的有段时间了，便来了几个深喉  
稚嫩的人儿没能抵挡住这份攻击，呜咽一声就全交代了  
郑明心挪开手，怔着脸看着林阳把自己的东西都吞了，嘴角还有一点点溢出来的白浊  
“……好吃吗？”郑明心问了句  
林阳挑眉，这孩子怎么能什么都往好吃上面想  
林阳俯身亲吻着郑明心  
“好吃吗？”  
“唔，腥！”  
林阳看着他皱着脸呸呸了两声失笑“好了，起来吧，要去上课了你”  
“嘶！迟到了啦”  
见着郑明心光着身子跑到浴室洗澡，林阳拿拇指擦擦嘴唇  
“再等等吧…还太小了，再等等吧”


End file.
